Amnesia
by ArcheryGirl1101
Summary: After a car accident John is wiped of nearly four years of his life. Sherlock tries to make John feel comfortable and reintroduce them into their lifestyle.


**Amnesia:**

Sherlock held John's hand through the entire cab journey, both men smiled lovingly into each other's eyes, "You know, Sherlock I'm more than surprised Lestrade let you have the night off. He had a great case for you" John nudged his boyfriend a little, Sherlock gazed out the window "I had more important things to think about, priorities are essential in my work. You know this, John" "Yeah. But I'm still trying to figure out why you'd leave such a case" Sherlock was briefly silent "Come on, don't hide plans from me. You know I hate it, it always leads to trouble" Sherlock chuckled to John's reply. "Well, I should think that I-" Horns defeaned the pair, a sixteen-wheeler ploughed into the left side of the cab, an exhaust pipe crashed through the window with the continuing speed of the truck connecting with the loyal, caring Doctor Watson's head and temple causing instant unconsciousness missing Sherlock by mere centimetres.

While completely out John's body had instinctively covered and protected Sherlock. The younger man was oblivious to his partner's injuries and attempted to hold them both steady as the cab threatened to flip, luckily all four wheels remained on the ground, but the taxi did violently THUD back onto the tarmac. Sherlock had no time to observe John, himself or even the driver as his eyes were closing without permission, his 'transport' was failing him "J'hn. Stay... awake" The detective mouthed while he himself was also cast into darkness.

What could have been an eternity later Sherlock woke up, still stuck underneath what he only hoped was John. Something wasn't right, Sherlock could place what is was until John was being carefully removed off his body "No" Sherlock tried to bark but it sounded slurred, "He's awake. Sir? Sir, can you hear me?" Sherock through blurry vision found a male stranger staring at him, "John?" Sherlock lolled his head to his unconscious boyfriend. "John?" "Sir, I need you to keep still" "Check his pulse" Sherlock continued "We already have, he's alive but he will need more attention once we move him into the ambulance" "No, we're... together" Sherlock gripped John's jacket limply "Arrangements were already made over the phone by a, Myc-roft" Sherlock almost smirked if not completely dazed, "My next of Kin, Brother..." Sherlock blacked out however he still felt the dreadful bitter cold as John's body was carefully removed from his. Bleary in the ambulance Sherlock felt a light touch around his wrist, "John?" "Rest, Brother mine" Sherlock complied drifting back into a drug induced sleep.

* * *

Awaking days later Sherlock threw himself into sitting position after reliving the same nightmare of the accident "John?!" "Sherlock, whoa. It's OK" Lestrade rushed to his side, "Where's John?" Sherlock didn't care if he was being rude, shoving Lestrade aside and pulling out all wires and IV's "Sherlock, stop!" "Tell me where he is!" "Brother, do I need you restrained?" "No!" Sherlock hissed turning to see his Brother condescendingly staring back on a plastic chair "Dr Watson is next door, he acquired immediate attention to a serious head wound, you were lucky to not be hit in the crossfire" "'Lucky'? Mycroft what happened to him?" "Get back into bed and I shall explain" Begrudingly Sherlock did what he was told aware this wasn't this first time he obeyed his big Brother. "Sherlock, you and Dr Watson were part of a critical car accident. A loose exhaust pipe crashed through the window on the left side, Dr Watson was unfortunate to have a serious head injury, there were complications, you shall be permitted to visit in a few moments, calm yourself down first" "What complications?" "Brain damage" Lestrade cut in "The Doctors were rumouring about Amnesia, they aren't certain yet, they are waiting for John to wake up and start recovering from the accident consciously" Sighing Sherlock peered over to Mycroft, "Can I get changed into my regular clothes and see John?" Mycroft nodded "Yes, I arranged spare clothes to be brought for you and Dr Watson" Sherlock gestured for his clothes and pushed himself off the edge of the bed "If you two could give me some privacy" Sherlock ordered rather than asked both Mycroft and Lestrade left the room.

After changing Sherlock felt something on his fingertips, Sherlock inspected it and almost roared; splattered dried blood from John rested there, "Head wound, brain damage; amnesia... John," Sherlock closed his eyes and felt something heavy in his left inside pocket, pulling it out Sherlock wanted to dissolve, the small black box contained the simple but beautiful gold ring with a _JWH_ engraving on the inside, Sherlock bit his cheek and threw the box into his Belstaff's inside pocket so he could delay any thoughts about proposing, the word "Amnesia" was lodging itself into Sherlock's Mind Palace slowly becoming permanently plastered there. Sherlock barged into John's room fuelled by anger only to have that emotion immediately vanish as John was waking up, "Oh. Mr Holmes, we were about to collect you" "I'm here now" Sherlock barked at the nurse sitting by John's side stroking the ash-grey's hair therapeutically.

* * *

Groaning John awoke, only to dart his eyes around the room, concentrating on the luminious lights, a dark curly haired man sitting extreme close in proximity and a nurse overwatching him "That was fast" Were the first words out of John's mouth "Fast?" The nurse asked "My recovery, my shoulder wound from Afghanistan? Where I should be, where people are- or _were_ counting on me; Murray, Alex, they're all gone" Sherlock drew a held breath and backed away from John ever so slightly "John?" John's blue eyes snapped to Sherlock's green-ish ones "Yes?" "What is the last thing you remember seeing or doing?" "Attempting to save Murray while a bullet lodged itself into my shoulder" "Over three and a half years..." Sherlock murmured "I'm sorry, have I been in a coma?" "No" Both Sherlock and the nurse spoke in unison "Dr Watson, you suffered a severe head injury five nights ago, there was a case in swelling of the brain this has triggered Amnesia lasting over the past three and a half years of your life according to this man here" She gestured towards Sherlock who was trying his damnest not to caress and hold his best friend and boyfriend.

"Do I know you?" John demanded lightly after the nurse left "Yes. We are... friends" "We must have met after Afghanistan" Sherlock swallowed a sob but kept a stoical face, everything he was; the soft, sentimental man that loved John H. Watson had to be temporarily shoved aside and redeveloped back into the man John met in order for him to feel comfortable again and recover properly, Sherlock made to decision to start from the beginning "You did, after meeting Mike Stanford for lunch you and I met in St. Bart's Hospital" "Then?" "We became flat mates, after my suggestion, you became a heavy influence in my field of work, saving my life the first night you and I started our companionship and eventually we became best friends" John just stared at the man opposite him, sitting himself up and folding his hands onto his lap, "You haven't told me your name" "My name is Sherlock Holmes" John held an amused look "OK, that's not a name you come across everyday" Sherlock wanted to smile but couldn't "Either is Watson" John nodded in return.

* * *

"So we've known each other for just under four years then, we're best friends, live together, I help you with your work. Are you sure we're just friends?" John held a serious expression "We- We are very close" "You mean as boyfriends?" Sherlock wasn't sure whether John would accept him with the Amnesia, without saying a word Sherlock slowly shook his head, his heart breaking as he did so, the person he wanted and had in his life as a partner had to be stripped away for who knows how long. "Oh, well. That's a shame" "What do you mean?" "You look so lonely at the moment, like something's missing" Taking a small moment to 'read' Sherlock John continued "I think you shield yourself away from everyone but I also think you hate that. You would rather have someone beside you. I bet you love mysteries and reading people with an audience" John stopped himself from appearing eger or stupid, maybe both. He wasn't sure.

Sherlock made a small smile "Yes, yes you're right. Mysteries and reading people are a crutial part of our work" "What do we do?" "We solve crimes together" "With the Police?" "No" "A Detective then?" "Yes" "Not a private one, Police don't go to them for help, they don't call in... amateurs" Sherlock had to hold of grinning, replaying one of his favourite memories with John "I'm not a Private Detective, I'm a Consulting one, whenever the Police are out of their depth - which is always - they consult me" "Yeah thanks Sherlock, make me sound like a moron before I introduce myself again" Lestrade pitched in, John lost all expression and stared at the new man "Hello" "Hello John. Welcome back" "Did I go somewhere?" "This is Detective Inspector Lestrade, he assigns us to our cases" "Oh right," John shook the DI Lestrade's hand "Are we friends?" "Yeah, we're good mates, we go to the pub when we can, mostly because you keep this one out of trouble enough you deserve a break" "I did?" Lestrade nodded finally realising the rumours were true "You really don't remember me do you?" No spite or harshness came from Lestrade's tone, he just sounded resigned having lost such a strong friendship "I'm afraid not. According to Sherlock and the nurse I've lost three and a half years. Sorry, what was your name again?" "Greg Lestrade"

"This is strange" John uttered to himself "What is?" Sherlock asked "Both of you know me yet I can't remember either of you. Christ, how many others have I forgotten?" "You haven't forgotten them, John. They will return in due time, you only have just woken up" Sherlock spoke with confidence. John nodded and started taking in his surroundings again. "Where's Harry?" He changed the subject "We gave her a call or tried to at least" Lestrade replied "Either she's already hammered or she's in Rehab. Guess some things never change" John sighed "Listen, can I have a few minutes to myself? I'm sorry. I've already been told enough by both of you" "Sure, come on Sherlock, we'll inform the Nurses and Doctors that you're awake, we'll be next door if you need us, yeah?" John nodded grateful for Greg's understanding, "Oh, there's clothes for you in that bag there for you" Sherlock piped up before leaving, despite Afghanistan John noticed his tall, mysterious friend gave him the saddest eyes he had ever seen, "Thank you"

Once alone the ash-blond closed his eyes John attempted to rethink all the information he was just told, he could see blurred images of his past, Afghanistan was clear in his mindset but after being shot it was just blank fuzziness with distorted voices and figures. Rubbing his eyes John sighed and pulled out his IV once a he instructed a passing nurse he would do so and changed into his clothes given to him by Sherlock moments ago, a pair of jeans, light blue shirt and a creamy jumper to go with it, finding socks and pair of brown sensible shoes John moved himself to the window "London? I'm in London. Should have guessed from their accents. Wonder if Harry knows I'm here? Probably does. I have her phone now? When did that happen?" _'Pink!'_ "What?" John spun around seeing no-one there.

* * *

Timidly he approached the connecting door and knocked "Sherlock?" The door swung open, "Yes, John?" "Did you say something?" "No, but come in" Sherlock allowed John to wander through, leaving the door open. John's psychosomatic limp had partially returned "What did you think I said?" "Uh... 'Pink!' It sounded urgent" "Pink? The pink phone?" "You would know more than I would" John joked, Sherlock awkwardly smiled "Yes, it must be a broken memory from our first case, you called it 'A Study In Pink'" "I called it what?" "You wrote a blog page about it. You have a blog to keep yourself connected to the outside world, making it easier for you to merge back into civilisation after your time in Afghanistan" John nodded "Right, OK. Was this an account of our time together?" "Yes. When we'd finish a case or some time afterwards you would make a write up about it and give them ridiculous titles, you did tend to romaticise things, but you know... you're a romantic. Anyway, that is the reason we stay so busy with our work, your blog and my website" "You have a website?" "Yes, 'The Science of Deduction' you researched it after our first meeting- John?" John has closed his eyes and concentrated, swaying side by side "...Software designer by his tie" "Yes, you're remembering" "Bits and pieces I suppose" "Do watch your step" "Why?" "Your limp is partly psychomatic, meaning your leg could lock or give up without your wanting or acknowlodgment" John tried stepping over to Sherlock, he was right as John's leg locked stiff, Sherlock caught him, John's ear landed directly over Sherlock's heart, closing his eyes once more murmurmed "This feels familiar"

Sherlock pulled back again but not enough to release John "It does?" "Yes, being so close to you in proximity - unless you are one to always invade personal space - but it feels right to be here" "Good," Sherlock stated "How about I assist you to a chair?" "No!" John shot out, Sherlock cleared his throat "I'm sorry I shouldn't shout at you" "No, it's fine, you prefer to help others, not the one to be helped unless your life depends on it" "Yeah. Hey, how did you know about my limp?" "I saw it as you walked in the room, anyone else could of thought your leg had fallen asleep but I know you, in your mind you are only just recovering from your final tour but in reality it has been nearly four years, the mind can be a fickle thing if not trained like mine" "That's... brilliant" "You think so?" "Yeah," John concentrated again on the floor, "You cock!" "What?" "You were going to take that damn pill weren't you? That's how you get your kicks isn't it, risking your life to prove you're clever" Sherlock had to catch up with his brain for a moment while John was shocked any of the words left his mouth "Wait, what?" "Subconscious memory, your mind is forcing you to remember" "It's only been an hour" "Fourty-seven minutes and thirteen seconds actually" "Are you always like this?" "Yes" "Good, wouldn't want you to change in any way for me because of this" John faintly smiled gesturing to his newest scar ranging near his temple.

Sherlock wasn't sure how to react, he was sure he was pulling a face. Sherlock decided to withhold any emotion "John I am... afraid of how you would react if I were to truely act like myself while you have Amnesia" "What do you mean?" "If I were truely act how I feel about you it would just confuse and possibly hurt you. I can't have that. I could end up pushing you away because you may not or can not remember how I am, who I am to you and others" John sucked in a gasp "Do you think I won't remember you?" "I don't know. The Doctors-" "Don't know me like myself or you do. If we were close and I helped you with cases that involced you getting yourself near-killed every five minutes then of course I'll remember the second we go to a crime scene, I may have forgotten a few things but that doesn't mean I haven't forgotten my training and my mission to keep you out of harm's way - also you're staying clear of substances" Sherlock grinned, "You are much better than I expected" "How did I know about that?" "You'll figure it out in due time" "Sherlock-" John was swaying to much for either to be comfortable, "John!" Sherlock curled his long limbs around the gently falling man "Sherlock..." John's eyelids weighed an incredible amount, threatening to close at the worst time "John. John can you hear me? Lestrade!" Sighing John allowed darkness to swallow him for a moment, never did the feeling of Sherlock's supportive arms leave. John was yearning for it to stay that way.

* * *

It turns out passing out was due to overexerition. Waking up on Sherlock's hospital bed John sat himself up hearing _'You're very loyal, very quickly'_ "Sorry, what?" "Good, you're awake" Sherlock announced "Did you say something to me?" "No" While rubbing his eyes John sat up "So nothing about being loyal?" "'Loyal'? you aren't a pet John" "Fine, sorry about before" "That doesn't matter" "Doctor Watson?" A somehow familiar sophisticated but stern voice called from the corner of the room "Yes?" "My name is Mycrfot Holmes, you have already been reintroduced to my little Brother Sherlock and Detective Inspector Gregory" "Yeah, you're Mycroft... The one who spies of us?" John gestured to both himself and Sherlock, Mycroft was emotionless "Yes. Sherlock has already informed me about the small glitches in your memory, remembering more than you should in shorter periods of time could lead to more fits of to exerition" "Alright" "Doctor Watson, though you can not remember everything at this moment in time I will need to be regularly updated about your condition" "Why?" "Sherlock may act irrational and his behavior can leads to your temporary leave from your flat" "So if Sherlock annoys me I go to you because you're the powerful big brother who can reign him in? " "If that is your way of putting it" "Right, I'm sure I'll manage, anyways I doubt I will ever call even when I get my memory back" "He will surprise you" "I'm sure. But I think I need to go... home?" John switched his point of view all over the room "I'm here, John" Sherlocked moved from the corner of the room and stood by his friend.

"Where's home?" John asked realising how odd those words sounded out of his mouth "Home, our flat-share it's in Baker Street, 221B to be exact" "OK," "I'll reintroduce you to London. It could prove useful" Sherlock remarked shrugging on his coat stopping himself from ripping his precious item apart once the box resting against his back "Come along, John. We've got some catching up to do" Sherlock was ready to bolt away from the hospital but knew his John wasn't quite back yet "John?" "Yeah, I just-" "Trust issues are an adamant problem in our... friendship" "How-" "John, look at me" "Yes?" "Believe it or not you can trust me" "For some bizarre reason, I already do. Instinct I guess," "Are you ready to go?" "Yeah, I may be a Doctor but I despise being on this side of medical practice. We aren't here often are we?" Sherlock pulled a face "More on my end and receiving a scolding from you. Let's go" While John had turned again Sherlock reached out his hand "Sherlock," Mycroft warned "What?" Mycroft cleared his throat, Sherlock shoved his hands into his pockets mouthing 'Shut up' at Mycroft "Sherlock, what about Angelo's?" "Angelo's?" "The restaurant, the place you took me on our first case" "Oh, right. If you want we can go there later tonight" "Ah... alright?" "Good, I'll make reservations, Angelo treats us right" "It's not a date" John turned defensive "No," Sherlock vaguely hinted the distraught in his voice "No, it isn't. Just a recap for you" Sherlock had to take a moment to clear himself of sentiment. "I'll hail us a cab. Taxi" "You always were good at that" John muttered to himself, missing Sherlock's smirk.


End file.
